


I Missed You

by FallingSlowlySQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSlowlySQ/pseuds/FallingSlowlySQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 weeks, and now Emma's traveling home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

So maybe she'd regret it. Yeah, she has round 2 of the exams from hell to sit through come Monday morning. Not to mention a 10hour turn around drive, and then there's that status orange weather warning for snow showers, but hell, she misses her.

 

"Welcome to Storybrooke". Emma had never been so happy to see that sign. Sure, she loved her Bug. It was the little Bug that could after all, but five long hours driving in these road and weather conditions, with a blinking thermostat, had her entertaining thoughts of visiting the nearest car dealership the second she got back to Manhattan. Another six minutes she told herself.

Shaking the chill from her body and with little thought beside getting inside and away from this weather, Emma pushed heavily on the old door entering the apartment. She could almost feel the haggared creak vibrate through her bones and with a sigh pointedly exclaimed "I hate you", and then turning to the inside of the room called out "Sorry, it's only me." 

Regina woke from a light but comfortable sleep to the sound of the creaking door hinge of her apartment. The bedroom is still covered in darkness and she can't imagine it has been long since she had fallen asleep. The only other person in possession of a key is her Emma. But Emma's in New York, has been for the last 3 weeks. Tonight is Saturday, the last of Emma's exams commence this coming week. There's no way she traveled back home at this hour.  
But just before a wave of panic can set in the tell take sign of her love echoes down the hallway.

 

Emma peeled her clothes off as she crossed the small apartment into the bedroom. Regina. Home. Finally. Discarding what remained of her under garments she crawled into the bed and curled into the form that lay in front of her.  
"Mmm....you're cold."  
"Warm me up then" Emma quietly whispered as she snuggled closer trailing her fingers down Regina's arm.  
The brunette turned to her smiling softly, and with shining eyes.  
"Hello stranger"  
"Hi" Emma replied with a cheeky grin, and then Regina's lips were on hers.

 

No. She wouldn't be regretting this.


End file.
